spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Content in South Park: The Stick of Truth
This page is for all missions, objects and characters at which some point was originally planned to be in South Park: The Stick of Truth, but were scraped in the final version for various or unknown reasons. A list of removed content can founded below. You are able to play these builds below. Build #814 - PS3 Build #858 - XBOX 360 Build #859 - XBOX 360 Build #860 - XBOX 360 Build #861 - XBOX 360 Build #862 - XBOX 360 Build #863 - XBOX 360 Build #864 - XBOX 360 Build #865 - XBOX 360 Early Development In the summer of 2009 a suspected prank call from Matt Stone and Trey Parker, as Obsidian was on the list of developers to work on the game. This wasn't the first time that Obsidian found celebrities, however a publisher was needed with Viacom not backing up game development during this time the South Park Studios Team backed up the project themselves, until they found THQ to publish the game. The first draft was an adaptation of The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, along with a 500 page script and several test animations to go with the project. Another draft from this time featured a basic story arch of a New Kid, fighting different bosses including Bullies, Ike, and Mr. Kim. An early THQ build of the game that appeared in the December 2011 Game Informer issue that revealed the game appeared very different. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman appeared to be members of the same Kingdom, which also included Clyde from the beginning, and operated out of a wooden treehouse. The first level involved fighting Ginger Kids to rescue Cartman's doll, Polly Prissypants, and references to City Wok as well as fighting Hippies and Crab People were also made. Almost none of these elements made it to the final game. The article also mentioned, confirmed in the game files, a sidequest called "Kung Pao", which involved obtaining City Wok chicken (Picture under "Scrapped Quest Items") for Cartman. According to low-quality sound files in the graphic files for Mr. Kim and template ones, at one point the new kid would've had to fight Mr. Kim. He used a spoon along with sweet and sour food as projectiles. However in the leaked playable builds this is absent. Promotional materials had previously referred to the quest, and it is unknown why it was scrapped. The issue also referred to only as South Park: The Game and the cover included a version of Princess Kenny that lacked the trademark hood but had the same hairstyle and a similar, though different-colored dress. The back cover included a large dragon, Satan, and Jesus and completely different costumes for many of the side characters, most of which more closely resembled those from the Season 6 episode The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers. gameinformaer.jpg Around May, 2012 was the official release title for Stick of Truth. With an official trailer around the time of E3 2012, along with a trailer and a canceled demo. It would've featured an edited version of the removed Cemetery Quest and an introduction to the game. During Comic Con 2012 an older version of the South Park Avatar Creator was also used as how the character customization would've worked in the game. During the time of December, 2012 THQ filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy and auctioned off the assets of ownership to the game, which was bought off by Ubisoft for $3.2 million. Once bought off by Ubisoft significant changes were forced to be made. As with the initial plan of release the game had too much as a goal, which content had to be cut and release date was pushed back by 6 months favor for March, 2014. The game was released during the favor goal of March 6, 2014 and was a huge success on Ubisoft, Obsidian, and South Park Studios. (Not all content though was cut though because of the purchase, as seen when comparing the current leaked builds to the ones used for the 2012 gameplay trailers.) Class System When the original Game Informer article was released, five classes were indicated: Adventurer, Rogue, Wizard, Paladin and Jew. These classes were revised over development to become the final class system, which included Fighter, Thief, Mage and Jew. Files similar to those for the other four classes were also included for a Cleric class not available in the final game for reasons suggested in the below strings: gui.std 79 Kicking ass in the name of religion, the Cleric channels his faith to heal the wounded and smite the wicked. The Cleric's strong combination of prolific healing and defensive spells make him, without a doubt, the best class in the game. Cleric_Class_Trans.png|Original Cleric Costume first model from 2011-12. Cemetary Quest Line Originally a quest line involved the player visiting a cemetery next to the South Park Church where they would have to battle multiple hordes of Vampire Kids and bats throughout the cemetery until they could access a central building - a castle-like structure in early builds and the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch in later builds - where the Vampire Kids were hiding out. A confrontation with Mike "Vampir" Makowski would be a final boss for the player, revealing the Vamp Kids' efforts to protect the town from "Deep Ones", who can only be defeated by H. P. Lovecraft. During the Gain New Allies quest line, the player would instead seek the Goth Kids at Perkins' Restaurant, located between Bijou Theatre and Tweek Bros. Coffee in the final game, where they would then be tasked with looking more goth as they are in the final game, and meeting the Goth Kids behind the school. After this however, the player would visit the Biggle Residence and help perform a seance, accidentally summoning Michael Jackson into Michael's body for a boss battle before successfully summoning H. P. Lovecraft. The final section would involve visiting the Makowski House, located next to Mr. Slave's House, where the "Deep Ones" would be revealed to be Crab People, and the Goth Kids would form their alliance with the player. Although screenshots of the cemetery sequence were released early in development, the quest line was abandoned, though the Vampire Kids still appear in the background as members of Clyde's Army of Darkness. In addition, the earliest screenshots suggested the castle-like structure, which was later replaced with the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch (labeled 'Mephisto's Lab') despite having the same interior, before the level was cut altogether. Files in the game data refer to 'TakeVampireBook' suggesting this was an objective to steal a book from them. (see "Scrapped Quest Items".) Also, a picture of an altar similar to the one Butters had in "The Ungroundable" was found, with references to "unlock_altar". Regarding the cemetery itself, a reference was found to an item "shriv_carcass". Several junk items related to the Vamp Kids have also been found, including fake fangs, glitter, and tomato juice. Also found were unused sound files for abilities such as "Immortal Blood" and "Leviatum Clottus", which may have been combat abilities for the Vampire Kids. The cut levels can be viewed here. The Vampire Kids are eventually added into a DLC for the sequel game, as such with Mike Makowski and Michael Jackson. TSOT_Cemetary.png 7243DamnVampires.png vampire kids.png cartman farting on vamps.png Southpark-1-jpg_194658-1-.jpg TSOT_Mephesto.png PerkinsRestaurant.png BiggleHouseTSOT.png McKowskiHouse.png Paul-fish-mephistoslab.jpg Paul-fish-vampcrypt.jpg Underpants Gnomes Like the Crab People, the Underpants Gnomes also had a larger or different role in the beta than in the final release. Discussion at one point included a shared zone for both Crab People and Underpants Gnomes underground, but trailers and files suggest that during the beta is that it may have been possible for the New Kid to visit the Underpants Gnome's mines. Interestingly enough, in the beta stages of the game, the Underpants Gnomes and the Crab People shared a Facebook friend icon, rather than the separate one they currently have. 3 94257.jpg moregnomes.png Heidi Turner Quest Line The "Recruit the Girls" Quest Line originally seemed to include a mission that involved visiting Heidi Turner's home and stealing her diary. Her house had strings in the game files, her parents had friend icons created, and a reference was found to "GetHeidiDiary". In the final game, Heidi is implicated based on her mother's use of the Unplanned Parenthood abortion clinic after the documents are translated into French. Unused Areas Though they are significantly fewer than those for the locations included in the game, there are a scant few files labelled 'hellspass' and 'evgames' indicating at a very early point in production, Hell's Pass Hospital and EV Games were intended for inclusion. In addition, strings for the following locations were found: 7240BewareTheGingers.png South Park The Stick of Truth Beta Ginger Kids.jpg|Beta Ginger Kids Hippies One screenshot shows Cartman and the New Kid fighting hippies. They were probably going to be a side quest and act like homeless people or Meth Tweakers. Files still left in the game showed that there were both 4th grade and adult hippies, which they had a camp and were playing drums and driving a van. Another key location they were hiding in as well too was Kenny's Basement seen in multiple trailers. Also found was evidence of a boss for the side quest and a cellar location, much like Cartman's prison in "Die, Hippie, Die". A small portion of Gurus were also to be found in South Park, mostly in protest of City Wok's non-organic food and Hippies.jpg|Kenny's basement would've been a hideout for the hippies, like how the meth dealers were staying in the garage. Hippie Kids.jpg|Hippie kid models and weapons, hair design is unknown so background character designs were used. City_Wok_Guru.png|One of the gurus that would appear around South Park. Stupid Spoiled Whores According to an interview done by IGN with Feargus Urquhart and several files, whores were to be a faction. Most likely would've been unarmed. There also would've been a Stupid Spoiled Whore as a location with a clerk running the store. A heavy focus on Paris Hilton was to be used too, as posters of her were to be all around town and would've had her own stage, where she would've been a boss with a special "Vag Blast." It was most likely from Feargus' memory was censorship issues. Under build #814 they appear during a quest related to the girls wanting to have a dance. As part of this you were supposed to search through Mr. Mackey's storage room, which once you got done looking they confronted you to not have the dance. Ssw vs cheerleaders.JPG Stupid Spoiled Whore models.jpg|Beta SSW Kids Paris Hilton Boss Stage.png|Boss stage background for the Paris Hilton boss. Elves Some elven enemies like these were removed, and interestingly enough, they're female. It's likely they were removed because the majority of the game's players were male, with The Girls being the only females to participate in their game.They also are holding a bubble wand. Some female elves briefly appear in the cutscenes. Femaleelf.png femaleelf2.png Crab People Mentioned early on as an enemy race in the game, the Crab People played a larger role in the game's early stages as regular enemies, though their exact role is unknown. Discussion at one point included a shared zone for both Crab People and Underpants Gnomes underground, though files suggest a separate 'Crab City' was under consideration. Concept art early in the game development implied that Clyde had recruited them to his Army of Darkness, and a friend icon was created for a Crab King. In the final version of the game, a lone Crab Person appears in the Sewers to offer the player a friend request. They would play a more significant role in the sequel game. Crab people.png 4 94258.jpg Crab People Fight.jpg Chris Donnely In the game files, almost everything related to Jimmy's house has "Donnely" in the name, and Chris Donnely's sword was found among the scrapped weapons. It can be inferred that the Giggling Donkey was originally intended to be the Donnely residence, and Chris Donnely had a much larger role than in the actual game. There are also references to a 'DonneleyDefeated' file, suggesting he is involved in a battle. Unused voiceover files confirm this: *"I am Chris Donnely, champion of the elves, blade of the west of South Park! Greater men than you have tried to storm my house!" *"My blade is known as Gromcrust, the man penetrator!" *"My king...I have failed..." *"Arise! To battle once more!" *"We elves are immortal!" *"Warriors, to me! Form ranks!" *"The elves control the universe now, you're no match for us!" *"You wouldn't know what to do with the stick if you had it!" *"You're finished, human!" *"You are not worthy to be master of the stick!" *"Greedy human! The stick will never be yours!" *"Humans are our ancient foe!" *"Begone, human!" *"For glory!" *"Die, coward!" *"Justice be done!" *"Too slow, human!" Further examination of the audio files for the quest "The Bard" showed that the entire confrontation between Cartman and Jimmy had "chris_donnely" in the name, and the humans' responses to his defeat were named some variation of "donnely_defeated". Therefore, it is almost certain that Chris Donnely was originally the final boss in The Bard, rather than Jimmy. Officer Barbrady Audio files indicate a boss battle against Officer Barbrady after breaking into a home was intended at some point. According to the commentary for Season 16 of the show, the episode "Insecurity" was based on a scrapped idea for getting past people's home security systems. Unknown Boss Official concept art on the site shows a demon/gargoyle like creature that could be intended as a boss. Nothing else is known about it at this time. Demongargoyle.jpg Summons & Allies Liane Cartman Examination of the game's coding reveals that Liane Cartman was supposed to be one of Cartman's Abilities. During this ability, Cartman would whine and Liane would bring him and the New Kid various recovery items, including Small Health Potions, Speed Potions, and Revive Potions. It's not known why this attack was removed, but it's likely that it was removed for being overpowered, as players could continuously switch Cartman out to refill his PP and generate an unlimited amount of items. Beary Summon Beary the Bear was originally going to be a summon using his satanic powers. In the actual game he got reduced to a Facebook friend for unknown reasons. critters.png woodland.png The Glee Club The Glee Club was a third faction that took place on the attack of Clyde's Fortress. They originally were the ones who told the New Kid to attend the PTA meeting, as they wanted to be recognized as an actual club. The leader was known as Dan, along with another known member named Bobby who appears as an unused friend. They still appear in the prerendered cutscenes in the retail version. Gleeclubmodels.jpg|The first one is Bobby, who has no battle costume, and the one in the blue jacket is Dan. Gleestoryboard01.jpg Gleeclubcutscene01.jpg The Starfleet Federation Another faction found within the builds that acted as a fourth one that helped the attack on Clyde's Fortress. Cutscenes from the builds show that the New Kid would've had to find Kevin's tricorder in order for them to join. They still appear though in the follow up episodes to the game and pre-rendered cutscenes before the attack in retail. Starfleet Federation models.jpg Starfleet Fed Retail.jpg Starfleet Storyboard 01.jpg StarFleet Storyboard02.jpg The Girls Audio files indicate that the girls were allied with the faction you choose for Attack the School. *"You'll have to go into the boys' bathroom without us! I'm sorry, you got it! Get into the classroom, we'll head off the reinforcements." Other files and early gameplay revealed that originally, Kyle asked the New Kid to recruit the girls (possibly the cheerleaders or fairies) and the Glee Club as well as the goths to their side in the siege on South Park Elementary, so Gain New Allies once involved recruiting three factions, not one. *"There he is! Our spy returns." *"A carrier raven has told me of your success in recruiting the girls, Goths, and Glee Club. Simply call them here and your dedication to the Drow Elves will be complete!" * "New Kid, you have our friendship. Take this fine Elven armor and dagger." Files in the builds show case that at one point the girls were to have fairy costumes, though they can still be in the cutscene on the attack inside Clyde's Fortress. Ssw vs cheerleaders.JPG|The Girls had their own factions. SP_Concept_4.png|Archer girls Fairy01.jpg Fairy02.jpg Fairy03.jpg Fairy04.jpg Fairy05.jpg Fairy06.jpg Fairy07.jpg Fairy08.jpg Bebe_Stevens_-_fairy.jpg|Bebe's fairy model. Wendy_Fairy_2011_GameInformer.png|Wendy's fairy model from the 2011 Game Informer Magazine Cover. Stealth Mechanic At one point in development, there was a stealth mechanic planned involving the Cheese costume set, in which the New Kid would have to sneak his way past an unknown danger by wearing the set and disguising himself as a piece of cheese to avoid being spotted. The hiding animation still remains in the game, and is activated if the New Kid wears the full Cheese set and remains idle for a second. Cheese disguise.png|The New Kid disguised as a piece of cheese. Unused Voiceovers Big Gay Al Audio files were found for Big Gay Al reacting to getting hit. *"Hey! Oh, honey, no!" Butters Stotch In the 2013 gameplay trailer , Butters Stotch mentions a line after healing Cartman during the quest The Bard. *"My king!" Dr. Doctor Audio files were found for Dr. Doctor, usually seen at Hell's Pass Hospital or his own practice, in reaction to the player farting. *"That colon's gone spastic!" Kelly ("Rainforest Schmainforest") Audio files were found for Kelly from "Rainforest Schmainforest". *"I'm emotionally damaged. Let's be Facebook friends instead of having a real relationship." *"Just message me if you want to talk!" Bridon Gueermo Audio files were found for Bridon Gueermo in reaction to the player farting. *"Whatever makes you happy." Pedophile The pedophile praises your fighting abilities. He was apparently originally intended to be represented by The Ghost of Human Kindness instead of a new character. *Wow, good job kid. You're quite the fighter!" Sergeant Yates Sergeant Yates was originally planning on blowing up the Police Station, presumably to get rid of Nazi Zombies. *"Let's torch these fuckers!" Tweek Tweak Tweek has an extra line during The Bard . *"AAHHH! The music! Where is it coming from?" Eunuchs Originally, there were a few "eunuchs" in the attic of the Giggling Donkey, defending the Bard. *"Your traps won't work on us, we're eunuchs, loyal to the Bard!" *"Yeah, yeah, we're eunuchs. Does that...does that make us gay?" *"Yeah, we're gay eunuchs!" Cartman's Attackers Several audio files were found for the elves who attacked Cartman during The Bard. Originally, the New Kid had to rescue Cartman as well as Kenny. *"Take that!" *"Die, wizard!" *'I saw him move. Keep beating on him!" *"Elves are better. Say it!" *"Not so tough when you get ambushed, huh?" *"Pathetic!" *"This is awesome!" Other *Game files were found referring to Douglas, Francis, and Kevin from "Summer Sucks" (one of the scrapped Facebook friends), as larper_douglas, larper_francis, and larper_kevin. Examination of their appearances shows that all three of them do seem to be dressed for roleplaying. However, in the actual game, Francis is building a snowman, Douglas is hiding in a building, and Kevin was cut altogether. *The file name of Leroy Mullens' Facebook profile picture has his name as "Reginald". *Incredibly, the files for the pedophile in Photo Dojo are named for the Ghost of Human Kindness. *Originally, Jimmy's song was "There once was a lady" instead of "There once was a maiden". *Porn magazines were going to be a collectable. *Call the Banners was originally called "Triforce". *Under THQ, the game was to be dubbed into several European languages (dubbed trailers were even released), using South Park's voice cast for each language. When the assets were sold to Ubisoft, the foreign dubs were abandoned, although the game's text and subtitles language can still be changed. PTA.png|Randy Marsh, Herbert Garrison, and Mrs. Tucker injured in a shootout during a PTA meeting. (VGA 2012 trailer) GarrisonSOT.png|Mr. Garrison crushed to death. yates 2.png|Harrison Yates blowing up up the South Park police hall. (E3 2013 trailer) Yates blowing up nazi zombies.jpg|The police station exploding. Clyde Evil2.png|At one point, Clyde was supposed to grow huge and destroy the town. Scrapped Friends Nathan facebook profile.png|Nathan Mimsy Facebook profile.png|Mimsy HP Lovecraft facebook profile.png|HP Lovecraft Dahmer facebook profile.png|Jeffrey Dahmer Heidi's dad friend icon.png|Heidi's dad Heidi's mom friend icon.png|Heidi's mom (Nancy Turner) Jake facebook profile 2.png|Jake Crab king facebook profile.png|Crab King Mep facebook profile.png|Terrence Mephesto Something.png|Unnamed Photo Dojo Worker Ghost facebook profile.png|Ghost of Human Kindness Goth kids facebook icon.png|All Four Goth Kids, the Goth Kids are added separately in the final version. Summer kevin facebook profile.png|Kevin Bebe mom facebook profile.png|Bebe's mom Hobo facebook profile.png|Hobo Gacy facebook profile.png|John Wayne Gacy Scott the dick facebook profile.png|Scott the Dick Mark facebook profile.png|Enchirito Mark Wife facebook profile.png|Enchirito Mark's wife Warlock facebook profile.png|Gnome Warlock Someone facebook profile.png|Junichi Takiyama Fifth grade girl.png|5th Grade Female Fifth grade boy.png|5th Grade Male Woman.png|Woman getting an abortion Alien facebook profile.png|Alien Tammy facebook profile.png|Tammy Warner Gnome facebook profile.png|Underpants Gnome Vice President of Marketing Waitress.png|Village Inn Waitress Blue boy.png|Boy With Blue Cap Countrey facebook profile.png|Courtney Bund friend icon.png|Ted Bundy Girls facebook profile.png|The Girls, the Girls are added separately in the final version. Kelly friend icon.png|Kelly ("Rainforest Schmainforest") Bobby facebook profile.png|Bobby Unnamed kid friend icon.png|Mike Scrapped Patches Kosher.png|Kosher Fart reg.png|Fart Regeneration Perceptive.png|Perceptive Speed.png|Speed Camoflauge.png|Camoflauge Nature.png|Nature Smash.png|Smash Resist bleeding patch.jpg|Resist Bleeding Resist fire patch.jpg|Resist Fire Resist gross patch.jpg|Resist Gross Buddy damage patch.jpg|Buddy Damage Buddy armor patch.jpg|Buddy Armor Max fart patch.jpg|Max Fart Holy patch.jpg|Holy Inspiring patch.jpg|Inspiring Heavy hit patch.jpg|Heavy Hit Ability Speed patch.jpg|Ability Speed Follower patch.jpg|Follower Scrapped Equipment The Goad, Sparkle Wand, Laser Sword, Axe, Cattle Prod and Sword Breaker were eventually added into the game as exclusive weapons for the game's available classes. Thrown block.jpg|Block Book.png|Book Thrown cop car.jpg|Cop Car Underpants gun.png|Underpants Gun Ranged_glave.jpg|Jesus' Glaive Potato gun.jpg|Potato Gun Sparkle Wand.jpg|Sparkle Wand (AKA Star Wand, Mage) Unicorn wand.jpg|Unicorn Wand Battery scrapped melee weapn.jpg|Battery Demon staff.jpg|Demon Staff Chris Donnely's sword.jpg|Chris Donnely's Sword Federation Staff.jpg|Federation Staff Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword (Fighter) Otter Spear.jpg|Otter Spear Golden Axe.jpg|Golden Axe melee_sawpole.jpg|Saw Pole Spatula.jpg|Spatula Conch staff.jpg|Conch Staff Fluorescent Light.jpg|Fluorescent Light melee_goad.jpg|Goad Seal club.jpg|Seal Club Stun Gun.jpg|Stun Gun Wooden Katana.jpg|Wooden Katana (related to Sweet Katana) wpn_tenderkiss.jpg|Tenderkiss 10 ball.jpg|10 Ball thrown_greekfire.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Milk scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Milk Plate.jpg|Plate Screwdriver scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Screwdriver Tennis ball.jpg|Tennis Ball Toy car.jpg|Toy Car (also a junk item) Pee balloon.jpg|Pee Balloon Rock scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Rock ss_pellet.jpg|Pellet Pitchfork.jpg|Pitchfork Cigarette scrapped ranged weapon.jpg|Cigarette Strange Tamer.jpg|Strange Tamer (also a junk item) Cattle Prod.jpg|Cattle Prod Axe.jpg|Axe Sword breaker.jpg|Sword Breaker (Thief) Sai.jpg|Sai Dawn mower.jpg|Dawn Mower Sickle.jpg|Sickle melee_pvc.jpg|PVC Ruler Nazi sword.jpg|Nazi Sword (Found By Nazi Zombies) Scrapped Costumes Some of the costumes were likely earlier versions of the ones that made it into the game. Amazon Amazon head.jpg Amazon torso.jpg Amazon gloves.jpg Bard Bard torso.jpg Bard gloves.jpg Doctor Doctor head.jpg Doctor torso.jpg Doctor gloves.jpg Elf This costume set is eventually included in the game via the Ultimate Fellowship Pack DLC. Elf head.jpg Elf torso.jpg Elf gloves.jpg Jew There is supposedly a different version of the Jew costume, resembling Hebrews in ancient times rather than what it is now. The initial Jew outfit returns to the game as the "Holy Defender" costume. Jew head1.jpg Jew torso1.jpg Jew gloves1.jpg Jew head.jpg Jew torso.jpg Jew gloves.jpg Canada Canada head.jpg Canada torso.jpg Canada gloves.jpg Witch The Witch outfit DOES appear in the game, but with a different look. Witch head.jpg Witch torso.jpg Witch gloves.jpg Fairy Fairy head.jpg Fairy torso.jpg Fairy gloves.jpg Knight The file is named Knight, but this is basically Clyde's costume. Knight head.jpg Knight torso.jpg Knight gloves.jpg Rogue Bling, part of this set, is in the game in the South Park police station, and the Du Rag can be bought from the roadside merchant. Scrapped Equipment (11).jpg Mage Mage head.jpg Mage torso 02.jpg Mage gloves.jpg Mongol Mongol head.jpg Mongol torso.jpg Mongol gloves.jpg Wizard Wizard head 01.jpg Wizard torso 01.jpg Wizard gloves 01.jpg Wizard head 02.jpg Wizard torso02.jpg Wizard gloves 02.jpg Scrapped Quest Items Broken hammer.jpg|Broken Hammer Fixed hammer.jpg|Fixed Hammer Insulin.jpg|Insulin Cemetary key.jpg|Cemetery Key Scalp.jpg|Scalp Sigil.jpg|Sigil Altar scrapped quest item.jpg|Altar Henna.jpg|Henna Love letter.jpg|Love Letter unlock_demeister.jpg|The Vampire Kids' Book City wok takeout.jpg|City Wok Chicken Scrapped Status Effects Blind.jpg|Blind Stealth scrapped status effect.jpg|Stealth Scrapped Abilities Smoke bombs.jpg|Smoke Bombs Vanish.jpg|Vanish Tangled vines.jpg|Tangled Vines Tin armor.jpg|Tin Armor elven_waybread.jpg|Elven Waybread ability_cat.jpg|Catastrophe Golem.jpg|Golem Gun Blow.jpg|Gun Blow abl_schofar.jpg|Schofar Adrenaline.jpg|Adrenaline Aqua blast.jpg|Aqua Blast Death.jpg|Death Summer.jpg|Summer Stink bombs.jpg|Stink Bombs (In the game) Cone of cold.jpg|Cone of Cold Web.jpg|Web Heart arrow.jpg|Love Arrow Overcharge.jpg|Overcharge Full Moon.jpg|Full Moon Blast spiral.jpg|Blast Spiral Flip.jpg|Flip Mana.jpg|Mana ability_icon_call_familiar.png|Call familiar Scrapped Perks Anger Management.jpg|Anger Management Chip away.jpg|Chip Away Counterattack.jpg|Counterattack Exit strategy.jpg|Exit Strategy Ferocity.jpg|Ferocity Healthy Appetite.jpg|Healthy Appetite Lasting impression.jpg|Lasting Impression Math Wiz.jpg|Math Wiz Mastermind.jpg|Mastermind Naturally gassy.jpg|Naturally Gassy Oh Shit Moment.jpg|Oh Shit Moment Pressure cooker.jpg|Pressure Cooker Schadenfreude.jpg|Schadenfreude Shake the brain.jpg|Shake the Brain Slowpoke.jpg|Slowpoke Snack Master.jpg|Snack Master Violence Solves.jpg|Violence Solves Scrapped Tools Magnifying glass.jpg|Magnifying Glass Dash.jpg|Dash Scrapped Chinpokomon A Chinpokomon figure resembling a more Egyptian version of the Pokémon Lucario is seen among the scrapped Chinpokomon content. 32Le5c005.png ic_unlock_cpm_beaverbat.png|Beaverbat ic_unlock_cpm_bongeye.png|Bongeye ic_unlock_cpm_boogerbear.png|Boogerbear ic_unlock_cpm_dingoberry.png|Dingoberry ic_unlock_cpm_hotchonacho.png|Hotchonacho ic_unlock_cpm_pharaocious.png|Pharaocious ic_unlock_cpm_stonos.png|Stonos ic_unlock_cpm_trollster.png|Trollster Scrapped DLC The Mysterion pack would have had a superhero costume, a Mysterion (Kenny) summon and a dagger of Cthulhu. The Good Times With Weapons pack would have a samurai costume, a Bulrog (Cartman) summon and Cartman's kick ass sai. The sai has been found among the scrapped weapons. The superhero costume and samurai costume were the only parts of these DLC packs that didn't get scrapped. Instead, they went into the Super Samurai Spaceman Pack. SP-GoodTimeWeap-EX.jpg SP-Mysterion-360-EX.jpg Links *South Park: The Stick of Truth at The Cutting Room Floor Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth